Not Everything Is As It Seems
by TheOnlyPrissyGirl
Summary: Gene didn't die, he was saved by a girl like him and his brother. This is the beginning with her, and her normal friend who works at Society for Psychological Research. (SPR duh) This is their story as two normal(ish) girls meet the odd group in Tokyo also known as SPR.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story as though that matters, or I suppose first since my other story is for the Fairy Tail fandom rather than Ghost Hunt… Anyway this story will be a bit OC centric until the plot thickens and I can introduce the regular characters. I get my information from my head and the Ghost Hunt manga so if you ever come across a horrible inaccuracy please tell me for future reference. Sorry, I talk/type a lot so continue on with my notes and read this lovely story. After that maybe review it? Follow? Favorite? Who cares! Just read it already I'm eager to know how this will go!**

It was the dead of night in a little nowhere town in the United States of America, when a young girl wakes up from a nightmare. Gasping for breath she waits for her body to not be numb.

She has to remind herself that she didn't die by getting hit by a car. Although it is true that she didn't die her heart continues to beat frantically from the vivid dream. The surroundings seemed so real.

It was the middle of an afternoon, she guessed from where the sun was as it warmed her skin. There was a large mountain accompanied by smaller ones. She was walking down a road, when she heard a car approaching from behind her. A car turned a corner and was coming straight at her.

Pain shot through her entire body as she fell, obviously getting hit. The car was speeding so when it turned the corner the driver probably hadn't seen the unexpected walker and didn't react properly in time. She could hear footsteps as someone got out of the car and that person was walking towards her. She didn't even have enough energy to turn her head to see who hit her, all she could see was a pair of feminine legs that approached her. She was far from dead so if the driver called an ambulance immediately maybe she would live.

The legs were shaking and a scared, confused scream was heard before the woman ran back to her car. The car restarted and was driving towards the body as it lied in the road. "_Perhaps to personally take me to the hospital."_ The optimist thought. Only the car didn't slow down, it purposely ran her body over, again. This time to kill.

There wasn't any hope left, she had died. She couldn't feel anything anymore but could still see. The now dead body was dragged on the ground and lifted into the trunk of the car that ended her life. The body that wasn't really hers was then wrapped in a yellow blanket, put onto a boat, and then thrown into a lake.

It was all a dream the girl lying on her bed knows that. She doesn't calm down though because she knows that someone, somewhere will die that way unless she prevents it.

This has happened before. It all began after she watched a video about a young psychic that was a little older than herself slamming 110 pound aluminum block against a wall using psychokinesis or as he often referred to it as PK. She was already a bit obsessed with the paranormal things of life (although most of the books she read revolved more around romances and love triangles than actual events), but after that video she became far more curious and started reading about real supernatural experiences as well.

Since the subject of the supernatural is in question she knew not to believe everything she read but, whether fiction or non-fiction she didn't mind but she wanted to know more about it. Credibility was a bit of a touchy subject though so she read more about the person in the video. Which lead to reading a book by that physic whose name is Dr. Oliver Davis it was called Supernatural Systems. The book earned the Dr. more respect from her as she read it. It was a little hard to follow but she understood most of it and knew that the person who wrote it was very dedicated to his work and knew a lot on the subject.

She learned more about Dr. Davis including that he saved a millionaire's kidnapped son. Originally the family lived in New York but the kid was found in Oregon, he had been buried alive in a forest near the kidnapper's private residence. The kidnappers were caught and put in jail without possibility of parole. If it hadn't been for Dr. Oliver's physic abilities the kid would have died.

She never thought that she could be a physic until she dreamed of her neighbor's youngest daughter's death, she had drowned in their in-ground pool. She still remembers the childish feelings of wanting to retrieve her favorite ball when it rolled into the pool. The determination, the fear once she couldn't get out from under the pool's cover, then the hopelessness as her lungs burned for oxygen that she would never get. It was by chance that the young child ran past a mirror and a calendar in her house, on her way to her death. The calendar was marked for Sunday, three days away from the present day, and the child was her neighbor's across the street youngest daughter Carla Lens, who had just turned three.

Naturally she was terrified of dreaming such a horrible thing and denied it ever happening but her dream repeated. On Saturday she forcibly invited herself to a sleep-over at the neighbor's house, it wasn't hard since she was friends with the middle child who was a year younger than herself, her name was Charlotte Lens. She learned that Charlotte's parents were going out of town overnight for their anniversary and left their younger children in the care of their brother Charles Lens, age 20.

She was inexperienced and didn't pay attention to other minor details like what time it was or where everyone else was when the event would occur, all she could do was watch the child every second she could when she was there personally.

The self-proclaimed physic was tense the entire sleep-over seeming to have more interest in playing with someone much younger than her, rather than her friend or even paying attention to the attractive college student. Thankfully her efforts and caffeine from numerous drinks paid off, she watched Carla the entire day as well as hanging out with Charlotte and Charles and didn't sleep choosing instead to read another book written by Dr. Davis.

At five-thirty the next morning, Carla went outside and the eldest girl immediately followed her once she heard a door shut. Once she saw the child jump into the pool she dived in as well knowing that the child would get caught in pool cover as it wrapped around her keeping from exiting the water. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she saw Carla lose consciousness when she couldn't move her legs or arms to escape the cover tangled around her. The cover had fallen in with the young child trapping her. She swam to Carla and freed her from the cover, she didn't care about the chlorine burning her eyes only Carla's barley-there breathing once she hosted her out of the pool.

Charlotte and Charles had come out of the house once they heard the frantic splashing. Charles had experience as a lifeguard and gave CPR to Carla while Charlotte got towels for her sister and friend. With a giant gasp that resulted in Carla puking she started to breathe deeply again. An ambulance and parents were called to make sure everything was truly okay.

"Everything _was_ truly okay. Thanks to a neighbor across the street, who was part of a sleepover during that time. Alyssa Cullen dove into the Lens' personal swimming pool and saved young Carla Lens from certain death. The eldest sibling in the Lens' house hold, Charles 'Chuck' Lens who was supposed to watch his siblings had this to say about his sister's savior, 'I never would have made it in time even with CPR we would have lost Carla if she hadn't done what she did… I can't thank her enough for saving my little sister.' The mother of the family issued a personal statement meant to be published in this paper from the entire family, 'I don't know how to thank you Alyssa, but I hope these words from a grateful mother will do. Thank you so much for saving my sweet little angel, if it hadn't been for you I would have lost a child. I can't say thank you enough because words will never express the relief in my heart. But thank you and know that you will always be welcome in this house for what you have done. I will never stop being grateful to you and our entire family feels the same way. So thank you."

That was at least what the paper said but, Alyssa Cullen's problems were far from over in fact they had just begun. She wasn't a savior or a hero, no, she was just a young confused girl.

**Here is the first chapter to start everything off! Please keep in mind that there will be at least two returning OCs so bear with me and let me know what you think so far. Bye ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is long over due sorry about that but here it is, I don't own Ghost Hunt…**

Naturally as only being fifteen yet having the ability to prevent death she was terrified. Alyssa was scared and came to three conclusions of why this could be happening to her.

1. She was cursed, blessed, or the spawn of a demon resulting in the ability to see people's deaths. (That reason resulted from reading a lot of manga and watching too much anime.)

2. She was meant to save whoever she dreamed about because it wasn't their time.

3. She was naturally like this and had powers meant to be used for good or evil.

All reasons were unsettling but she knew that if she told anyone there was the possibility of being accused of trying to kill Carla in the first place to satisfy some sort of God complex. She wasn't a God that much Alyssa was sure of. She bleeds, feels, and lives with the constant possibility of death most importantly she doesn't judge who should live and who should die based on her own conclusions.

Still she couldn't live like this in fear of herself, she needed more information without raising suspicion about herself. To her the only reasonable action would be to turn to the internet where you could be anyone anywhere. So that is exactly what she did, locking her door and opening her laptop. She found a website linked personally to a company that involves that psychic, Dr. Oliver Davis. , it even has a chat room where you can pose questions, concerns, personal theories, and where you can ask for help. Clinking on the link where you can ask for help she types a quick message.

_Please help. I don't understand what is happening to me, I am scared. I dreamed about a young girl dying, felt her dying, I was her when she died. Please tell me what is going on. Because of my dream I was able to save her from dying but the details leading up to her death were exactly how I dreamed them. Will someone please explain to me what is happening? _

Alyssa clicks the post button but instead is presented with a message. _To post this message you need an account that you can be reached through for a reply. To create an account you need a username, password, to give your real name, and tell us which country you live in. Click here to sign up now, then you can post your message. _The white text blinks in front of the black screen with a red arrow pointing towards the click here. Alyssa obeys the written words.

Username? She uses the familiar one constantly used for everything xLovestruckGirlx. Password? Loveu2, which had all of the requirements like a number and capital letter. Name Last, First? She doesn't hesitate and types Cullen Alyssa. Country? United States.

Hastily she retypes the message and posts it with her now active account. When nothing happens she closes the chatroom and starts to search the website more. There's information about the founders on here. A Professor Martin and Mrs. Luella Davis along with other professors, doctors, and highly educated people established it.

Oddly enough there is a virtual globe with red dots meant to represent their offices throughout the world with pictures of the buildings below. The biggest office is stationed in England.

Her room is deadly silent so when her laptop makes a noise alerting her of a new message Alyssa shrieks and almost drops the device onto the floor.

_New Message from Iloveanimex! _It's a psychic related website yet they use names like this? Alyssa opens the message to see a long paragraph.

_Hi xLovestruckGirlx my name is Danielle Brown! I am a part of a paranormal activity investigative organization known as Society for Psychical Research or also known as SPR. There isn't any reason for you to be scared, you just have premonitions of other's deaths :) Lots of people have supernatural abilities like psychokinesis and clairvoyance. I personally don't have any supernatural talents but the people I work with do. I know that you live in America which is a__** very**__ long way from England but my job as a member of SPR is to personally connect with psychics and teach them about their powers until one day when we can meet in person, so you can become stronger in the supernatural without getting hurt in the process. What you did for your neighbor was nothing short of amazing, (I may have checked up on you to make sure you weren't using an alias. Sorry it's standard protocol). So please Alyssa Cullen be my friend and I will help you through this. _

_Your hopefully friend, Iloveanimex._

"I have premonitions of people dying and she types a smiley face after that?" I say out loud in disbelief in the otherwise silent room. What Danielle said was slightly calming though, there are other people like me in this world and there is an entire organization dedicated to the supernatural. "People like me… I've never said that before." Which is true, never had I thought of myself as different from everyone else. They all live the same way; grow, love, die. Now though, she has the ability to separate from everyone else, she can save others so they continue living.

_Dear Danielle, I want to save other people the way they die it isn't right. Since you already know about me please tell me how I can use my 'talents' to save other people. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still terrified about glimpsing people's deaths but I want to look past that to save them. Truth be told I haven't told anyone else about this you are the first. I am scared that they will blame me if someone dies and I can't stop it. I just don't know what to do and who to tell. You said you wanted to me my friend because that is your job, right? Well you are so please help me. I do want to get stronger and I don't want to get hurt because of something I can't control. I don't know why I have this ability or what clairvoyance is so will you please explain the supernatural things to me? Your friend, xLovestruckGirlx_

I send the message with not just butterflies, but the whole zoo in my stomach. What if this is just some sick joke and she never answers me back? Do I tell my parents? Will they think I'm crazy? What if I can't save someone? My thoughts are interrupted by the chiming sound of the laptop saying I have a new message.

_Wonderful! Of course you want to save lives death just isn't a good thing it can affect so many lives. Since we are friends I'm going to stop the whole tense letter starting and stopping. I know that you can't put I face to a name yet and that is probably scary to you but please trust me. To answer your earlier question clairvoyance is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than the known senses. At SPR we refer to it as ESP, extrasensory perception it's quite a diverse gift some have it some don't. I think if you were trained there's the possibility you could perform another type of it, you could have an out-of-body experience. Through it you could communicate will the person you dream of to stop the situation that would kill them from happening, you know giving them a warning or distracting them until the event passes. _

_It isn't any of my business who you do or don't tell but I strongly suggest telling your parents or guardian. If there is ever an incident where your life and the lives of those you love were in danger it would be best if they knew what was going on. Like I said that is just my professional opinion. Anyway I need you to keep in touch with me tell me about your dreams, visions, etc. You should start keeping a journal to keep track of your premonitions write in it as soon as you wake up from a dream._

_I am needed away from my desk now but please know that I am here for you, you are not alone. I won't be able to reply but please send me another message explaining what actually happened with Carla, obviously the paper doesn't know everything so I need a detailed explanation of the situation from your point of view. I am going to explain your situation to my peers then they will assign you to someone who can help your abilities advance they will come to you, or you will come to England whatever. Bye!_

How do I tell my parents that suddenly I am psychic? That thought pounds continually through my mind as I begin to recall and write my psychic experience.

**Ugh that was a horrible switch from third person to first person, sorry, but it had to happen at some point. The next chapter I am introducing another OC based off of my friend. Stay tuned…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes nothing! **

Danielle POV

"This particular girl will dream of being someone else and go through a life-ending experience as the person who will die, she has these premonitions while she sleeps. True to the rumors she has only had one but, she was smart about it and was able to act without raising suspicion. If we bring her in while in these early stages we could teach and train her." My voice is a bit on the arrogant side but I can't prevent that. Surely they will accept her she is fifteen and the more experience she gains the stronger psychic she will become. The founders are on the other side of the mirror listening to everything we say yet they don't voice their opinions, why?

"I believe that we should act with caution. Not only has she only had one vision but she is in another country. What if it was just a fluke and never happens again? It would be a waste of money and resources to bring her in when she could be useless. Maybe she did try to drown that child and is only doing this for attention. Has anyone thought of that, it's not unheard of?" There's Neil being the Devil's advocate, jerk.

"I think we should investigate her closely, if she has more visions we will reconsider bringing her in. As of now we should have someone monitor her to make sure she is an actually psychic, not just an attention grabber." That's not what I would do but I suppose it is better than abandoning her case.

"She should stop acting on her own! Her first vision and already she is in the paper! If she continues like this she will become another one of the 'Public's Darlings' as if we don't have enough of those!"

"Oh please we all know you love Miss Masako Hara!" _Miss. Mori you should wear less bright colors and stop shouting your jealousy, just confess to him already._

"Are you saying should just let her allow people to die when she could change that?! What if something goes wrong and society blames her for any deaths she can't prevent? She is in a small town surely any death would go noticed, and if the same girl is there for every almost-death she will be blamed!"

"Maybe everything will sort itself out if we don't get involved."

"You coward! She is a young and new psychic and you want to leave her out to dry!"

"Enough! I am going to read her latest letter to me, I asked her to tell my about her personal involvement with Carla Lens. _Please believe me when I say I didn't try to hurt Carla! Last Saturday at around midnight my parents had already gone to bed and I couldn't sleep, so I turned on the TV and a special came on about psychic powers and whether the supernatural should be considered an actual science. There were several experiments shown and researchers talking about their personal views, the one that caught my eye was an experiment involving a psychic from England, his name was Oliver Davis. His experiment was the most impressive to me using PK-ST to slam an object into a wall by just using his mind! If there are people like him I don't know how society can doubt the supernatural and paranormal side of this world. Sorry I got off track there. Anyway I wanted to know more about stuff like this and read up on it that's why I know the difference between PK-ST, PK-MT, and PK-LT. It was the night after I watched that special that I started dreaming about Carla dying in detail…_

_"I dreamed that I was her. I dreamed of running through the house to go outside, dropping my favorite ball in our pool, and jumping into the pool. Then I dreamed of having the cover trap me, I couldn't swim or untangle myself from it and was drowning. I felt it all as my lungs screamed for oxygen but I couldn't do anything… in my dream I died, I had that dream the next night and noticed other details as I ran towards the pool, like a mirror where I saw my reflection or rather Carla's reflection and a calendar marked with the days that had passed with red-Xs on them. The next day that would be marked was Sunday, when I noticed that it was Thursday. I dreamt of Carla dying five times before deciding I could do something. If nothing happened I would know that I was going crazy and having horrible dreams but, if something did happen then I would be able to stop it. I went over to the Len's house Saturday and spent the night I didn't want to sleep and dream of Carla's death while staying in her home so instead I stayed awake. Early in the morning I heard a door open and close so I followed it outside, sadly my dream came true and Carla had jumped in the pool with the pool cover suffocating her. I got her out of the pool and her brother performed CPR. An ambulance was called and both she and I were taken to the hospital. Carla Lens is alive because I acted on my instincts and dreams. I'm scared. _That's the end of her letter. Is it unanimous that we do nothing while this girl is having dreams of people dying and not knowing who she can trust? She is smart, she just needs to be properly trained." My voice has become hoarse from reading and shouting at my colleagues.

"What did you say her name was?" One of the founder's voice booms into the room. It's odd that they would actually talk during our argument, usually they just listen without participating.

"Her name is Alyssa Cullen, she is fifteen, and lives in America. As of now she has a low level of ESP, having had a premonition of Carla Lens dying a week before her assumed death experience. She acted discreetly and was able to save her." _Thank you very much Neil. Leave it to him to know everything about my friend when he was against her in the first place_.

"Miss Brown, she sounds like she has potential I want you to interact with her more. After her third vision and action she needs to be brought her and taught like Oliver and Eugene were. That includes, regular schooling and supernatural training. Alyssa will need to be tested on what other abilities she possesses. Now then the rest of you are dismissed, I want one more word with Miss Brown first." While grumbling everyone complies and leaves the room. Being the sarcastic person I am once I am sure they won't turn around I wave with a giant grin on my face.

"I am Luella Davis and this is my husband Martin." The voice coming from behind me has me spinning around to meet a well-dressed, above middle aged pair. "I am interested in this girl she sounds like my own boys and I want to meet her. Before she is brought here permanently that is. Can you sort everything out?"

_Davis as in _the_ Davis__? As in the main founders! I am actually meeting the Davis!_

"O-of course ma'am but why? She has only had one psychic episode and well you have seen the reactions of our team. They don't approve…" Nervously I rub the back of my neck and study my shoes as though they hold the answer to my questions.

"Like I said she is similar to my own children and well… I can't explain it. Please sort this out for me." Luella's word are soft spoken and her face is the picture of unease.

"What my wife is attempting to say, is that for some unknown reason she feels a certain connection to this girl that was similar to the feeling she had before we adopted Eugene and Oliver." Martin Davis places a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and addresses me with fondness in his eyes.

"In that case I will arrange the meeting, I just have a few questions concerning it." While smiling, I take out my brown pocket-notepad that is constantly on my person in case of instances such as this where I need to take notes.

"Which country would you like to have it in?"

"I believe it would be easier to have the meeting in America, dear." Martin says, as Luella nods her head in agreement. I write that down.

"Should she be informed in advance of our plans?" The couple shake their heads and although I want to I don't ask why that is. "Should reservations be arranged for the same town she lives in or elsewhere?"

"To avoid suspicion I suggest we stay in the nearest city to her town. When you book a reservation for a hotel please make sure there are two beds I do enjoy my sleep after all." Luella laughs while I write the information down with an embarrassed blush staining my cheeks.

"Finally, may I come along as well? I would love to meet her." My professional voice sounds strained as I wait for their verdict, already preparing myself for rejection.

"That sounds lovely dear! We'll all travel together and make a day of it! Oh maybe we can all go shopping with her parents approval of course! Darling perhaps I can invite Madoka and Lin to join us as well?" Luella's expression turns to a pleading one aimed at her husband with her words.

"We don't want to attract attention to us and we have assigned them to look after the boys for now maybe next time?" Martin isn't looking his wife in the eyes as he answers her question with another.

She huffs heavily before turning back to me. "Fine. Danielle, please arrange this meeting for next Friday. It was lovely meeting you, good day." I receive a nod from Martin as he and Luella leave the way they came and I exit through the main door.

**I could apologize for my horrible updating speed but it might happen again… So sorry! Bye oh and check out Iloveanimex here on FanFiction she's a really awesome person and writes A LOT of Ghost Hunt stories!**


End file.
